Eve studies Addiction
by Kiyoshiin
Summary: Prompt entry for the prompt title Addiction. Eve recalls the memory of the day she learned about Addiction...and all is spooked at the same time. (oops its Eve Studies Addiction, NOT fanfiction. Sorry lol, it'll say different in your emails. rip me.)


**Addiction prompt that I'm doing with my family in the Elsword Fanfiction Brigade. Enjoy~. Oh this'll be in Eve's POV for the whole time so have fun~ owo.  
Might be some slight sexual teasings and AU stuff in there as well as some cursing. Enjoy again!  
**

* * *

Addiction. It's a strange word no? What do we think of addiction. The way we enjoy eating our lovely sweets? The way we try to earn money by gambling to settle some debts but only to add more on? To feeling like you can't get enough of your loved one even after all day and you still crave more? This is it, addiction.

I say we but I do refer to the humans of course. My name is Eve, Queen of the nasods. I am the last of my kind. For the last few weeks, I have been studying about this word as lately due to a certain elf's mentioning. But now I am currently laying down in my bed as I thought of something that transpired to me in the past. I asked a question of my comrade regarding his...eating habit. I can recall the memory perfectly, considering that I am a nasod of human-like characteristics. My creator...Adrian did his absolute best of making me the closest thing to a human. And yet...I still have trouble grasping all there is to human life. Especially now of this...addiction. It all started when Rena asked me for assistance in the kitchen...

* * *

"Hey Eve...? Would you mind helping me in the kitchen since no one is home?" A voice caught my attention as I looked up from the desk as I was performing Remy's weekly maintenance. I had just finished with Moby's as well and had planned to relax for a little while. I gave her a pokerface that I am apparently famous for, what with being emotionless and all, or so Elsword tells me often.

"No. I wish to relax after finishing Remy's maintenance so please do not bother me right now." I say in monotone.

"Aw pweassssse~?" She begged. "I know nasods don't need to rest. No point in lying to me." A sigh came out of me in defeat as she easily saw through my lie. I never was good at it.

"Fine but I still have to finish Remy's maintenance first."

"That's fine! I'll start and set things up in there so do what it is you have to do first. Just don't forget ok~?" She skipped out of my room and happily headed to the kitchen with whatever she had in mind planned for dinner. I simply shook my head. ' _I'm the nasod queen...I wasn't designed to forget stuff in the first place. Nasods don't even have the function to forget anyways...Back to work then.'_ I look down back at Remy and resumed my work. 20 minutes or so had passed before I finally closed all of Remy's panels. I cleaned up my work space and shut down my two drones before going to the kitchen.

"I'm here Rena. What do you need?" I ask as I wash up. Rena was chopping up some lettuce but didn't hear me. I grew quickly annoyed as to how she didn't hear me when especially that she's an elf. "Rena! I'm here!" I yell slightly as I finished washing the dust and oil off my hands.

"O-oh... Hey Eve~. Didn't hear you...was too concentrated on this eheheh...sorry." Rena blushed out of embarrassment.

"It is quite all right. So what is it that I have to do?" I watch as she goes into the kitchen drawer and pulls out a knife. She handed it to me and then pointed towards a group of varied veggies.

"Just slice them all up in small pieces for me please. Today's salad day! I just eat my greens straight without any flavoring but these people often complain that it's too dry or it tastes bland. Boooo. Especially that Elesis and Elsword too that prefers meat." She pouts as she mixes up a batch of some flavoring sauce. I nodded in reply as I grab a cutting board and a mixing bowl. I went to work on cutting them up and put the sliced up all the veggies people needed for salads. As I was working, I realized the Rena every day would have something like this for dinner even if nobody else would have it. And then something got me curious.

"Rena...you eat this every day...Why? Because you're an elf?" I ask as I hand her the bowl. She giggles at my question and happily takes it and mixes in the flavoring sauce with it. I was confused as to why she was amused.

"Not just cause I'm an elf. Sure that most of my kind like to eat veggies. Some actually prefer meat...not that it bothers me much since I'm used to you guys. Anyways about your question. I guess you could say that it's...more of a healthy addiction?" Addiction...what is that?

"I'm sorry. Addiction? That term is not in my database. What is that?" I curiously ask, always wanting to know new things.

"Addiction...? Hmm...I'd give you some short answer but you are Eve so that wouldn't satisfy you enough. Addiction is... well it's something of the likes of sorts that you just love doing or tasting when it comes to food. For example, one addiction of Elsword's and Elesis's is that they love to eat meat right? You with me so far?" I nodded in reply. "Well it can also mean that you like to do something in particular that you just can't get enough of. I think you and I can agree about a certain someone else that is addicted to nasods." She and I both knew exactly who it was and shivered at the near thought of him. "Do you get it now? Addiction can mean being absolutely, well maybe that's exaggerating a bit but addiction is like something that you just can't get enough of. It can be of someone, a certain object, ideas, a brand, food, drinks, animals, etc. I think you'll understand a little more if you go around asking the El search party~! Well I already told you mine so you can check me off your list. Add too haha..." She sweats nervously but quickly got over it from finishing the salad. "All done!"

"Thank you Rena...I've learned a lot. Anything else I can assist with?" I ask as she takes out some buns that were cooking. She told me she also had some roast in there so she cooked those at the same time.

"Mmm ...nope! I've taken care of nearly everything thanks to your help Eve! I really appreciate it!" I could smell the roast as well. It was delicious even. "Oh and by the way..." I was starting to leave but then stopped at the sound of her voice and turned around. "If you're still not satisfied with my definition. You can always go ahead and ask the rest of the El gang about their addictions and whatnot. I'm sure it'll be a wonderful experiment for you hehe. Sorry to bother you, I just thought you might have a better idea this way." I simply nodded and took her words in. Elsword was off the list for sure his addiction is being stupid and reckless with a heavy meat craving, oh and definitely Add, his addiction. _'Elesis however..is the older and wiser Siegehart so she'll be the first I ask. Well I'll wait till after dinner when everyone else is satisfied and relaxed.'_

* * *

 **Elesis**

After dinner had just finished, I watch Elesis carefully without attracting the other's attention as she got up from the table and slammed her hands on the table.

"That was a good one as always Rena! Your cooking's sure the best! I can't ever beat you." She boasted with a big grin on her face.

"Oh stop Elesis~. You're too much honestly...but thank you~." Rena had a small blush appear on her face.

"No honestly! It's really good...I'm a little jealous. Well thanks again for everything Ren Ren." Elesis gave her a wink and walked off with a satisfied stomach.

"...What're you all looking at?" Rena's face grew red with embarrassment as everyone excluding me that stared at her and Elesis's little scene.

"Yes thank you Rena. Pardon me." I excuse myself from the table.

"Ren Ren? I think sis has the hots for you or something..." Elsword yawned after having made his little joke.

"You! Go do the dishes!" Rena said angrily but in a cute matter.

"AW! No fair." He pouts. I listen to them go back and forth with Aisha giggling since the mage and the knight would do this a whole lot more often when they were younger. Finally I am out of ear shot as I go look for Elesis. There, I see her sitting in a recliner all relaxed in the living room.

"Eve? This is a surprise. What's up? Did my brother do something again?" She looked up at me curiously.

"No. This has nothing to do with your brother. I have a question regarding addiction. I recently learned about it from Rena as I was preparing dinner with her."

"Oh? Mistress Nasod is curious about addictions eh?" She joked. I was not amused. "Hmm let's see..." She sat up and thought for a while. "While I was still a captain of the Red Knights, I used to exercise a lot harder than all my trainees so I guess exercise? I had to in order to lift my claymore the way I do even. I just love that burning rush during a good workout. Gotta get all the endurance that you can get~."

"But I'm a nasod. We don't need something like endurance."

"Tch..."

* * *

 **Chung  
**  
"My addiction Miss Eve?" He stopped with what he was doing with some el grenades on the desk that he was currently working on. "Well...if you don't promise to tell anyone...I'll tell you. I trust Eve." I nodded as I swore to promise him. He takes a deep breath. "Collecting Pikachu merch. My cover up addiction is putting together gadgets."

"...I don't believe you." I say with dismay.

"Here I'll show you." He says as he grabs a case that fits the destroyer that he uses and opens up to reveal...Pikachu merch. It was fucking Pikachu merch that he stored in the case. Mostly plushies but some were in a box or a case of a pikachu's own. I try to keep my famous poker face together but even my normal calm composure cracked at the sight. "Would you believe me if I said that wasn't all of them Eve?" My mouth just dropped at the piles of yellow cuteness that he had stored in secret slots of various places throughout his room.

* * *

 **Aisha**

"O-Oh! Hello Eve! How can I help you?" She tries to hide the book that she was reading out of embarrassment.

"...What was that Aisha? What is that book and why are you hiding it?"

"N-nothing! Don't worry about it...what do you need?" She was clearly embarrassed over a book. I sigh and asked my question. "My addiction? W-well...if you don't tell anyone else then I guess it's ok to tell you..." Her fingers fidget for the longest time until finally she grabs the book that she hid behind her. "This book you see here? I read a lot of these books for the content that happens in here."

"And that is?"

"BL...and that stands for...Boys Love."

"Boys love...? What do you mean by that."

"As in...dating...and stuff...romantically..." Her face was completely red. "It's just that it's so wonderful sometimes to see grown buff men suddenly doing weird things like hand holding, worrying about each other in a sweet way, the way they look at each other..." She kept going on and on about how passionate she was about liking BL.

"..." Something sparked in my head as I try to imagine what could possibly make this girl like BL.

* * *

 **Ciel &Lu**

"My addiction? Why ask such a weird thing?" He asks while sharpening his gun knives.

"For research. I'm studying the word for knowledge. I need to learn all that I can." I calmly reply.

"...Ok. If you promise not to tell anyone, especially Lu." A small blush crept onto his face. "C-cute things... Especially...lolis."

"What's a loli?" I innocently ask. If steam could exist in humans, it did for this one. Well except for the fact that he's a half demon. His ears blew out steam from them in embarrassment.

"Little girls...like of Lu's size. They're just the cutest! So innocent and pure! Well idk about Lu's case but who cares! She still looks like a loli and is cute every day!"

"Ciel~~~. I heard that~." She scared the both of us as she walked in the room while giggling.

"DAMMIIIIIIIIIT!" He runs off towards elsewhere, clearly embarrassed to what Lu just heard. I just blink as I slowly processed to what just happened.

"Well I just heard that last part to be honest. But I'll let him think I heard everything. So what were you two talking about?" I explain why I approached Ciel. "Addictions huh...? Let me thi- sweets of course! Lots of lots of sweets! I can never get enough of them! I have Ciel bake me sweets every day but hearing that compliment about me just makes him so sweet~. I'd like to eat him up too..." She blushes slightly at what she said.

"..." _'These two make a weird pair.'_

* * *

 **Ara**

"My addiction Eve-san?" She rests her head to think on the butt of the spear that she was wielding but now planted into the ground while both of us were outside. She clearly worked up a sweat as she was outside training earlier before I approached her. "I like being in the spotlight~." She smiles with joy.

"I'm sorry, what does that mean?"

"It means...I enjoy all the attention! Those times where I am clumsy and drop stuff and trip? All an act! You see, my own family back in my childhood never gave me attention. I was really sad at the time as my own brother was the only one who really cared for me. But now I have you guys! And I am just simply overjoyed at how often you guys pay attention to me! Even this single red eye that Eun gave me gives me more attention than I would like to have when I decide to go for a stroll in town~. It's too much..." She started to drool slightly. "Especially when one of the boys goes to assist me as I "accidentally" trip over my own two feet. It makes me so happy to see them offering to help me. It makes so happy~."

"..." I fled the scene in disappointment.

"Wait Eve! Please look at me more since I told you...aw she's gone...oh well..." She went back to practicing.

* * *

 **Raven**

"Pain...pain...pain!?" _'Oh dear, it's his arm again.'_ I thought as I see that Raven is his training cage as his whole room is turned into a death machine. He only came out when its time to eat or when he has to use the restroom or whenever he was forced to go out by Rena.

"I asked you what your addiction is!" I shouted over the screeches of metal.

"Pain...adrenaline...pain...getting stronger...pain...power... **PAIN!"** He roared as he smashes a boulder heading in his direction.

"Oh why did I even bother with you. I'm leaving." I leave in such a distraught matter that I didn't even notice that I bumped into someone. I look up to apologize but it's just Add. "Hi..." I say even more displeased. "Can you watch Raven so that he doesn't die with his ridiculous training method?" I try to act cute with my knowledge that I learned from the other girls.

"Why should I have to watch over that powerhouse idiot?" He scowls.

"...I'll program Ophelia to serve you for a day."

"Make it two days and she has to do lewd stuff." I hesitate but then gave in. Rena would certainly be sad if Raven died. I owe it to her.

"Fine...but if he dies, its on you."

"Yahoo!" He screams out of joy but that turned quickly as I watch him enter Raven's room. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?!"

 _ **"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"**_ His scream shook the entire house.

* * *

 **Rose**

"Oh that's easy. Weaponry, especially guns. I have a whole lot of guns. Ain't that right Zero?" She cocked a smile towards the floating...whatever it was. It wasn't a nasod that much I could figure out. I was fascinated to see something of this caliber from another dimension.

"Oh yes. A whole shitload of them. I daresay you have too much in your own room Rose.

"Aw come now. I say that you can never be truly prepared!"

"If you say so, hey nasod girl. Get a load of this. She actually used to be addicted to serving the princess back in our own dimension. Hehehehe." It had a weird laughter that was disturbing for a machine.

"I-I do not! Zero! It's only right that I serve her!"

"Right. So. Tucking her in at night and kissing her forehead saying that "I love you" is serving." Rose blushed hard as Zero cackled as he, or it floated away and Rose chased after swearing to make Zero pay for it.

"...My nasods would never make such silly jokes." I walk off in the other direction to go find Ain, the last remaining member of our El search party.

* * *

 **Ain**

"My addiction... Miss nasod?" His fixed his ahoge that had kept falling down. "I don't really know what an addiction is to be honest. I've never really been asked that."

"Well surely you like doing something a whole lot right? I only just learned of addiction myself before dinner." I told him what Rena had told me.

"Hmm..." He gave it some deep thought. "Since my mission that the goddess Ishmael gave to me is to protect the El search party and Elsword mostly, I guess I could say that I'm addicted to...the need to protect the happiness that everyone here has worked hard to accomplish. I don't know what I like too much so that's all that I can say I suppose."

"Finally. A normal answer."

"I'm...sorry?" His confused face concerned me as I watch his ahoge fell back down so he fixed it once more.

"You misunderstand." I shook my head and sighed. "Well since the first normal answer was from Rena, I've been asking around everyone else's addictions and for some...I can't say that some have shocked me and whatnot. Finally with you, I don't have to question humanity anymore. So thank you Ain."

"You're welcome Miss Nasod. So why did you ask-"

"Heeeeey I heard addictions!" Elsword waltzed in and interrupted, something he always does when I'm in the middle of something. Guessing he finished the dishes. "Know what mine is? Meat! I love it cold, warm, hot mostly. And then the flavors. Barbecue, smoked, roasted, tenderized, doused in gravy, doused in barbecue sauce, boiled in stew, slow cooked over an open fire. And then the variety of meats! Chicken, pork, hamburger, ham, roast beef, fish, lambchop,-" I suddenly slapped him as I couldn't hear or take it anymore.

"Anyone could've guessed your addiction since you only love to eat meat mostly stupid boy!"

"Well I know what Eve's addiction is and it hurts!" Elsword rubbed his face.

"What would that be Elsword?" Ain asked out of curiosity. He smiled, and kept smiling as he looked at me. It wasn't a happy smile. It was more like a, "If you hurt him again, I will make sure you'll regret it" kind of smile.

"SLAPPING!"

* * *

 **Eve**

Back to the present day. I thought back to that exact moment of what Elsword said. "He wasn't wrong for the fact that I like to slap but...my addiction is...learning of course. But I'll let Elsword know that slapping is my addiction. Hehe." I giggled a rare giggle that I don't let anyone else dare giggle.

"So that's it then~! I knew if I shadowed you for a while that you'd finally let your guard down!" A familiar voice shouted in my ear. I quickly grew at not only the fact that he had been following me but for hearing my giggle.. No one hears my giggle and gets away with it.

"ELSWORD!" I chase him with a slap ready in hand.

* * *

 **Kiyo: Woooooooow...I wasn't expecting it to be that long but alas! My addiction prompt...this was fun hehe. I hope you had fun~. PM me if you'd like to join my fanfiction Discord group. We're lit and full of shits and giggles. :D You'll learn to love us~. :3**


End file.
